


По ту сторону

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Eventual Romance, Halloween Challenge, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Конкурсный фик на завязку: персонаж A знакомится на вечеринке с персонажем B, и тот предлагает уже порядком пьяному персонажу A попробовать "что-то новенькое", после чего персонаж A ничего не помнит и просыпается со страшной головной болью в морге...





	По ту сторону

Название: По ту сторону  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 30 октября 2016

*****************************

В наличке, отчетливо ощущавшейся кожей сквозь тонкую ткань подкладки в кармане джинс, было что-то неуловимо романтическое и куда более приятное, чем в упавшем на карточку рядке цифр. Гилберт Байльшмидт давненько не встречал столь старомодного клиента – наличка, конспирация, как в старых черно-белых шпионских фильмах… И очень простое, до смешного простое задание – убить. Не какую-нибудь важную шишку с кучей охраны, не толстосума, прячущегося за семью замками, не большого босса с маленькой личной армией головорезов, а какого-то писателя, приехавшего на днях в отпуск. Да еще и русского. Совершенно Гилу неизвестного – Ивана Брагинского. 

Он не сказать чтобы был большим знатоком современной литературы, но если б это был какой-нибудь популярный чел, он бы о нем слышал. Бледное лицо на фотографии, как водится у всех этих писак с претензией на гениальность, задумчиво-печальное, словно фотограф предварительно заставил сожрать пол-лимона, тоже ни на какие мысли не наводило. Кроме той, что писатель несколько более творческий на голову, чем это обычно бывает, ну, или фотограф любитель передернуть на японские мультики – потому как по-бабски здоровые глазища у русского были фиолетовые, что твои фиалки. Гилу было одновременно и смешно, и, черт возьми, любопытно. По крайней мере, именно так он для себя объяснял, почему он то и дело, отдыхая после предыдущей работенки, нет-нет, да достанет уже слегка мятую фотокарточку из заднего кармана. Нет, он вовсе не пялился на какого-то мужика – он же профи, профи на заказ не западают. Он… пытался понять, фотошоп или линзы. Только и всего, да. 

Официантка во фривольном костюмчике проплыла мимо, и Гил уцепил с подноса какой-то вишнево-красный коктейль. По вкусу это был ром с чем-то типа сока или сладкого ликера. Он не мог разобрать оттенки после того, как влил в себя уже шесть… семь?.. и еще ту стопку… В общем, после продолжительного и увлеченного празднования на вечеринке в честь дня рождения клуба – в точности так, как велела с галереи, ведущей на этаж с отдельными кабинетами, хозяйка, красотка Лаура де Вард. Разочаровывать прекрасных дам Гил не привык.

\- Не хватит ли вам уже? – поинтересовались рядом.

Байльшмидт хотел уже, не оборачиваясь, высказать несколько нелицеприятных слов в адрес того, кто посмел сомневаться в его возможностях кутить всю ночь, но осекся, потому что все тот же голос вкрадчиво продолжил:  
\- Я имею в виду, зачем цедить коктейли, если есть куда более интересные сочетания.

Гилберт, усмехнувшись, все-таки развернулся. Невысокий парень в совершенно идиотской шляпке, еще меньше, чем у всех этих хипстеров, да еще и с лентами, словно для благотворительной ярмарки, улыбнулся ему самым невинным образом. 

\- Фея!.. – с придыханием влюбленного осла выдохнул Гил, титаническим усилием воли заставляя себя не заржать сразу, - подари мне пару поездок по Волшебной стране!

«Фея» дернула уголком губ в подобии усмешки, но едких комментариев отпускать не стала, то ли не оскорбившись, то ли решив, что выше перепалок из-за таких пустяков. Вариант «парень решил не связываться» отпадал сразу, потому как, во-первых, за спиной у него, тактично не отсвечивая, крутились два типа с наводящей на мысли кирпичностью рож, а во-вторых, это был клуб де Вардов, и он был помощником де Варда старшего – братца очаровательной Лауры, ведущего другую, неофициальную часть бизнеса этой семейки. 

Все знают, что де Вард – редкостный параноик и циник и за бесплатно хрен сдвинет свою задницу. Но все так же знают, что за того, кто уж как-то сумел заслужить его доверие и расположение, он, и глазом не моргнув, яйца оторвет и заставит тут же, не отходя от кассы, сожрать без соли. Это в планы Гила не входило. Только смолчать, глядя на правую руку такого серьезного дяди, своими тряпками до жути напоминающую превращенный в человека праздничный леденец, было просто невозможно. Приходилось придумывать приколы повежливее. 

\- Какую волшебную пыльцу ты мне предложишь, ммм? – светским тоном поинтересовался он. - Учти, снежок я не возьму. Я еще жить хочу. 

Помощник де Варда кошачьим движением прильнул боком к барной стойке и подпер голову рукой.

\- Я похож на того, кто шатается по общему залу, толкая снежок, рафинад и мультики очумевшим золотым деткам? – поинтересовался он. 

Байльшмидту очень хотелось ответить, что он похож на того, кого угощают в баре в порядке аванса, но мешало подозрение, что красивые глаза были явно не главной причиной, по которой де Вард доверил ему свои дела. Имея в виду слухи о методах работы голландцев, нажить себе сразу же при знакомстве врага не хотелось. Парень истолковал его риторическое молчание по-своему. 

\- Меня зовут Стефан, - сообщил он, вновь начав источать почти кокетливое благодушие, - и я работаю с нашими… VIP-клиентами. 

\- Даже так? – вскинул бровь Гил, глотнув еще коктейля. – Я типа выиграл в какой-нибудь попсовой лотерее и стал миллионным клиентом, который пришел сюда нажраться в хлам? И где мой приз и пафосный конверт с надписью «Гилберту Байльшмидту» золотыми буквами?

\- Ну, есть кое-что, герр Байльшмидт… - тонко улыбнулся Стефан. – Кое-что новенькое. Не желаете? 

Мельком взглянув на своих дружков, он подался вперед. Меж затянутых в черную перчатку тонких пальцев сверкнул пузырек с какой-то густой жидкостью. 

\- Хрена се фокусы, - прокомментировал Гилберт. Когда это чудо в перьях успело залезть в карман и вынуть флакон, он проглядел. Выглядело все так, будто эту штуку он достал прямо из воздуха. – И что, годная вещь?

\- Более чем, - подтвердил Стефан, опуская пузырек ему на ладонь.

\- Что, прям сам пробовал? – хмыкнул Байльшмидт, покачивая емкость на ладони и глядя, как медленно переливается внутри нечто, похожее на сахарный сироп. 

\- Вот еще, - усмехнулся Стефан. – Тестеров хватает. Я не принимаю никакую дурь.

\- Ну и правильно, фея, - гоготнул Гил, - ты, судя по прикиду, и сам по себе… Динь-Динь!

\- Сражен остроумием, - сдержанно улыбнулся Стефан и, отпрянув от стойки, собрался уходить. – Приятного вечера.

\- Эй! – Байльшмидт схватил было де Вардовского помощника за руку, но тут же, после красноречивого движения его охраны, вынужден был отпустить, будучи в положении явно проигрышном. – Спокойно! Не лезу я к вашей даме сердца. 

\- У вас есть какие-то вопросы? – невозмутимо, словно ничего сейчас не было, уточнил Стефан, обернувшись.

\- Да. – В затуманенном алкоголем мозгу все же смогла пробиться на видное место мысль, что бесплатный сыр бывает только известно где. – Оплата?

\- Это пробник, - объяснил Стефан. – Бесплатно. Только для VIP-клиентов, разумеется. 

\- Хера вы щедрые, - фыркнул Гилберт.

\- У нас день рождения, - напомнили ему на прощание.

Гил еще раз посмотрел на пузырек. Жижа внутри, чего греха таить, манила тайной. 

Снова достав фотографию писателя, он отсалютовал Брагинскому коктейлем, допил залпом остатки и с грацией подбитого Мессершмитта направился в сторону клубных сортиров – дегустировать «новинку». 

***

Сознание вспыхнуло в голове вспышкой тусклых красок, тошнотворным запахом медицинской стерильности и пробирающим холодом. Гил резко сел с широко раскрытыми глазами, судорожно захватывая ртом в один большой глоток воздух. Он не сразу сообразил, что громкий вскрик издал не он – только когда рядом раздался звук падения. Посмотрев в ту сторону, откуда громыхнуло, он увидел на полу тело. 

Сглотнув неприятно-вязкую слюну, Байльшмидт перевел взгляд на себя. Он был совершенно голым. На столе. В голове будто звенели колокола. 

Новый взгляд на тело. Белый халат. Собственная бледная шкура с парой агрессивных татуировок. Стол. Столик с инструментами. Больнично-светлые стены и слишком скупая для больницы обстановка. Как в покойницкой. Колокола в голове слегка поубавили громкость, превратившись в стук в висках. 

\- Ага, - сам себе кивнул Гил, - ясно. 

На самом деле, нихера было не ясно. Зато холодно и трещала башка. 

Шумно выдохнув, он слез со стола. Ноги тут же подкосились, и он чуть не свалился рядом с белохалатником – едва смог ухватиться за край своего «лежбища». Ступни жег холодом кафель. Ноющая боль упорно билась в правом виске, мешая породить хоть какую-то мысль. Гилберт с тихим рыком отлип от стола и склонился, пошатнувшись, над человеком. Тот был решительно далек от всех тревог этого мира – жив, но без сознания. Гил ударил его по щекам пару раз. Вышло слабовато и в чувства докторишку – точнее, похоже, патологоанатома – не привело. 

\- Пидор, - выразил свое мнение о такой безразличной реакции Байльшмидт и выпрямился. 

Какого ж хрена происходит? Какого… Какого он здесь, голый? В… где он вообще? Он же был в клубе, и там…

Гил скрипнул зубами: Стефан. Приторная сучка. Дал ему какую-то дрянь. И еще уверял, что годно. И проверено. А он получил передоз.

Так, стоп. Байльшмидт снова обвёл взглядом помещение и почесал голый живот. Явно не больница. Морг? Из клуба его выкинули на улицу, а там приняли за мертвого? Бред. Если он был так плох, как пришел в себя? А если не плох, то какой идиот его сюда отправил? Поток вопросов, ответов на которые не было, отдался в голове тянущим спазмом.

На глаза попалась незамеченная ранее корзина с кусками ткани, местами распоротыми. Нахмурившись, Байльшмидт наклонился снова, вытянул наверх один, напоминающий рукав.

\- Как есть пидор, - неприязненно покосился он на патологоанатома, признав в тряпке собственную куртку, и раздраженно бросил отрез обратно. 

Что за содомия вообще творится? Да если б он не очнулся, его б препарировали прямо живого! Этот перец что, слепой совсем, не видел, как он дышит?! Или он – как все эти больные ублюдки из киношных моргов, и тем, что пациент скорее жив, чем мертв, решил пренебречь? Какого дьявола?!

Еще и голова раскалывается, будто после хорошего мочилова. Невольно пришел на ум кузен Родерих. Этот пошел по прямой и законопослушной до отвращения дорожке, бренчал на рояле и регулярно сваливался с мигренью. Гил всегда считал, что это оттого, что братец разводит в голове слишком много философии вместо того, чтобы думать по делу. Кажется, сейчас он допускает ту же ошибку. Тогда к черту. 

Найдя некое равновесие в происходящем, Байльшмидт, переступив с ноги на ногу, стянул с патологоанатома ботинки. Они, на удачу, были впору, даже немного великоваты. Одежонку вот явно на себя натянуть не удастся, щупловат мужик. Выругавшись, Гил забрал у него халат, надел и, потерев ноющий висок, осторожно выглянул в коридор. Что бы в конечном счете не произошло, нужно уносить ноги, пока не появился кто-нибудь еще. Или, что будет еще паршивей, полиция. 

Коридор был пуст и тих. Часы на стене поодаль показывали около двенадцати. Судя по тьме за окном – ночи. Похоже, ответственный патологоанатом из-за него задержался на работе. Сам виноват. 

Раз все спокойно, то вряд ли здесь будет кто-то еще помимо сторожа. Можно спокойно подчистить за собой: если его успели раздеть, то экспертиза была начата, а значит, должен быть начат и отчет. А рядом с отчетом должны быть его вещи, описанные по всем правилам и упакованные. Ни один предмет из его карманов не должен попасть к копам или кому бы то ни было еще. 

Он как раз собирался заняться отчетом, как вдруг рядом хрустнула ветка. Отпрянув назад от неожиданности, Гил замер. Мимо пробежала, шурша листвой, белка.

Белка?!

Листья?!

Какие листья в коридоре?! Откуда тут белка?!

Гилберт протер глаза и уставился на пол. Листва никуда не делать, все так же лежала тусклой россыпью, словно в каком-нибудь парке или на открытой веранде. Нервно оскалившись, Гил медленно и очень тихо скрылся за дверью.

Что. За.

Метнувшимся по стенам взглядом он зацепился за окно. До этого не замечал, но, присмотревшись, вдруг понял – сквозь окно проступает кирпичная кладка. Серовато-черная, с прозрачными и белесыми высветами… Будто старинная фотография, наложенная на новую.

Да что за?!

Сделав глубокий вздох, он подошел ближе, медленно, осторожно поднял руку и резко, будто стекло, кирпич или что бы это ни было могло обжечь, коснулся пальцами и сразу одернул руку. Под пальцами определенно был кирпич. 

\- Твою ж…

Не договорив, он коснулся призрачной кладки снова, надавил пальцами. Пальцы прошли сквозь кирпич, и он ощутил под кожей холодное стекло. Как это… Он что, помер?!

Внезапное осознание сдавило горло. Да он за всю свою жизнь, кажется, так не пугался! А ведь всегда считал, что не боится смерти… Обманывал самого себя, выходит?.. 

Но подождите-ка, а как тогда он испугал патологоанатома?

Байльшмидт, выдержав паузу, глубоко вздохнул и решился развернуться и снова посмотреть на стол, где лежал. Меньше всего хотелось увидеть там самого себя, и может, даже спокойно работающего рядом патологоанатома – зря что ли у него живот зачесался… 

Стол был пуст. Это вызывало огромное количество вопросов, но успокаивало и даже располагало к построению планов на будущее – например, в каком направлении ему сматывать удочки, когда он найдет Стефана и отплатит за эти приключения. А уехать будет нужно, иначе придется иметь дело с разъяренным де Вардом. Даже если на своего помощника как человека ему глубоко плевать, любую попытку что-то с ним сделать, и тем более убить, он воспримет как личное оскорбление, а это чревато. 

Стараясь не пялиться на призрачную стену, Гилберт обыскал стол рядом со «своим». Там, рядом с всяким барахлом, лежали бланки протокола и ящик с его вещами. Все свое он, разрывая пакеты, достал и рассовал по карманам халата, просматривая отчет. Тот дела не прояснил, кроме того, что доставили его, похоже, все-таки из клуба. 

Распаковав зажигалку, он сжег отчет над все тем же ящиком и задумчиво уставился на фотографию Брагинского, размышляя, не стоит ли отправить ее туда же. Показалось ему или нет, а глаза Ивана на фотографии теперь будто бы сияли ярче.

\- Ты похорошел с нашей последней встречи, - сообщил Гил писателю и, помедлив, фотографию и зажигалку тоже убрал в карман. 

В одном халате было холодно, но где в этой шараге искать одежду, Байльшмидт не имел понятия. Он надеялся обзавестись хоть какими-то штанами и курткой у сторожа. 

Морально приготовившись, он вышел в коридор. Листва под ногами никуда не исчезла. Более того, ее каким-то неведомым ветром понесло вперед. Сам не понимая, зачем он это делает вместо того, чтобы нормально осмотреться, Гил поплелся за листьями. 

Коридор привел его в большой зал, в каких обычно устраиваются прощания при похоронах. Здесь должно было быть, по идее, совершенно темно, но…

Творилось странное. В зале горели призрачно-голубоватым, совершенно инфернальным светом… фонари. Обычные уличные фонари. Между ними разметал листву ветер. Тот же ветер колыхал фонари и… раздувал пламя. 

Высокие, серо-голубые с просветами языки призрачного огня лизали прозрачно-серые стены какого-то здания, пробившего собой частично зал. Окно на одном из этажей распахнулось, и из него метнулась женщина. Гилберт не успел и дернуться, как она исчезла так же внезапно, как возникла. 

В куче листьев на какой-то момент возникла радостная собака, беззвучно залаяла и растворилась в пространстве, распавшись полосами помех. 

\- Матрица, в тебе сбой, - вежливо заметил Гил.

Матрица реагировать не спешила. Зато, чем ближе к театру, тем меньше, как ни странно, болела голова. Байльшмидт, решив, что в этом бедламе ему терять уже нечего, поднялся по еще не охваченным огнем ступеням и толкнул высокие двери. 

Внутри ничто в этом похожем на театр месте не напоминало о пожаре. Зато откуда-то лилась музыка – совсем такая же, какую выводил чахнущий над роялем Родерих. Уповая на то, что он попал не в оперный, Гил двинулся на звук, потому что это было вообще первым, что… звучало, да. Если не считать той ветки. Что-нибудь это должно было значить.

Оно, наверное, и значило, но Гил затруднялся понять. Зато прекрасно усек, что театр этот странный – ну, насколько вообще уместно говорить о странностях в подобных условиях. Не успел он подняться по одной из лестниц и пройти по какому-то коридорчику, как все вдруг исказилось, и он оказался в ложе. Первой в глаза бросилась ярко освещенная сцена, поэтому он не сразу заметил, что тут не один – его отвлекло недовольное покашливание. 

Резко развернувшись, Гилберт увидел сидящего в кресле человека. Невысокого, бледного зеленоглазого блондина с постным лицом, хмурое выражение которого усугубляли насупленные густые брови. Он выглядел, пожалуй, ярче и живее всего, что Гил успел увидеть после того, как пришел в себя. Это несколько обнадеживало. Но не настолько, чтобы держать язык за зубами.

\- Всегда знал, что загробный мир во власти англичан, - поведал он выглядящему, как типичный джентльмен, незнакомцу. – Иначе как объяснить ваши скучные рожи. 

\- Ты видишь меня таким, каким хочешь видеть, - ровно откликнулся «англичанин». – Так что все вопросы – к потаенным желаниям. 

\- Только не начинай про Фрейда, мне этой хрени от кузена хватает, - отмахнулся Гилберт, плюхнулся в соседнее кресло и светски поинтересовался: – Какими судьбами, коллега? Вы курнули опиум? Вас отравила суфражистка?

Незнакомец фыркнул и перевел взгляд на сцену. Там то возникали, то пропадали вновь актеры. В пустом зале то появлялись, то вновь испарялись фигуры, каждый раз разные, на новом месте. Некоторые из них едва успевали мелькнуть, другие оставались на месте долго. Некоторые были неподвижны, как статуи, некоторые двигались. Почти все были безмолвны, но иногда раздавался какой-то звук. 

\- Я тут был всегда, - ответил, наконец, «англичанин», и Гилу показалось, что в его глазах всплеснула колдовская изумрудная рябь.

\- Допустим, - хмыкнул он. – А я почему здесь?

Один из появившихся на сцене актеров, держа изящную колбу цветного стекла, продекламировал громко и отчаянно:  
\- Бутыль с заветной жидкостью густою, тянусь с благоговеньем за тобою! В тебе я чту венец исканий наш. Из сонных трав настоянная гуща, смертельной силою, тебе присущей, сегодня своего творца уважь!

Гилберт невольно замер. Совпадение было слишком пронзительным. Настолько, что напоминало ответ. Ох, Стефан, ну, попадись же ты…

\- Не спеши проклинать Стефана, - возразил «англичанин», наблюдая за действом на сцене, - у него были свои причины.

Гил вскинул голову. Он что, сказал вслух?

Мужчина напротив покачал головой:  
\- Нет. Но мне не нужны слова. 

\- Да кто ты такой?! – невольно отодвинувшись, рявкнул Байльшмидт. 

Одно дело – собрат по несчастью, и совсем другое – какая-то бледная моль, которая может залезть тебе в голову! Черта с два! Это, как там… Его интеллектуальная собственность!

\- Я тот, кто поддерживает порядок, - ответил «англичанин». – В этом мире и в твоем. 

\- Типа вышибалы в клубе? – этот тип напрягал, но не проявлял враждебности, а еще явно знал много. Стоило задать ему вопросы. 

\- Некто вроде модератора, - поморщившись, возразил тот. - Стефан тоже. 

\- И он? – Гил потерял нить. – А я тут причем?

«Англичанин» сложил руки на коленях и покосился на него строгим взглядом:  
\- Сейчас я тебе кое-что расскажу. Время дорого, повторять не буду, так что слушай внимательно. 

\- А ты объясняй доходчиво, модер, - потребовал Байльшмидт и откинулся на спинку кресла, приготовившись действительно внимательно слушать – инструктажами и сводками он не пренебрегал никогда, ведь это как минимум повышало шанс выбраться сухим, неважно, откуда – лужи, канавы или омута.

\- Мироздание держится на системе противовесов, - закатив глаза, заговорил «англичанин». – Есть тьма и свет, добро и зло, жизнь и смерть и так далее. Эти элементы тесно переплетаются, но никогда не смешиваются. Точно так же мир на одной стороне приближается к потустороннему, но никогда не проникает в него. Потому что смешение породит Хаос, - веско заметил он. – Не будет смерти, но не будет и жизни. Не будет ни любви, ни ненависти, ни добра, ни зла. Никакого покоя, никакого порядка. Миры и все, что в них есть, погибнет в агонии, если будет потеряна гармония. Все было бы очень просто исправить, если бы гарантом гармонии был этот мир, но, увы, он – лишь потустороннее зеркало. Все, что ты здесь видишь, - тонкая рука обвела зал и указала на аплодирующих стоя людей, - это лишь отражения былого. Следы разной глубины, большей частью такие слабые, что только и можно, что слушать беззвучие. Те, кто их оставил, давно ушли. Кто-то обрел радость света, а кто-то – покой. Тех, кто порожден этим миром от его начала, когда он еще был на такое способен, можно пересчитать по пальцам. Нас – кто может оказать влияние на ваш мир, пусть и ограниченное, - только трое, и лишь тот, кого ты знаешь под именем Стефан, силен в оборотничестве, чтобы долго там пребывать. 

\- Нужны руки, чтобы сделать грязную работенку? – фыркнул Гил. – У меня есть выбор, чтобы я мог отказаться?

\- Этот жребий выпал тебе еще до рождения, - разочаровал его потусторонний наниматель.

\- Хреново, - заключил Байльшмидт и усмехнулся: - Вот уж не думал, что однажды мне попытаются заказать спасение мира. 

\- Ты находишь это смешным? – поинтересовался «англичанин», приподняв бровь. 

\- Я меньше всего похож на правильного мужика в красных труселях поверх синих трико, - пожал плечами Гилберт. После всего, что с ним уже произошло, поворот со спасением мира казался уже каким-то… банальным? Ах, этот Голливуд, кормящий концами света как заботливая бабуля худеньких внуков… - И, поскольку я не мать Тереза, не Кэп и даже не Брюс Уиллис, за просто так рисковать своей жопой я не собираюсь. Это ж не гребанное кино, где главный герой по-любому останется жив. Тут и сдохнуть можно. 

\- Вознаграждение будет более чем достойное, - после небольшой паузы пообещал «англичанин». 

\- Да ну? – фыркнул Гил. – И что же это будет?

«Англичанин» посмотрел на него с высокомерной оскорбленностью.

\- Я создал зелье, что дало тебе величайшую способность не только видеть оба мира, но и уметь с ними взаимодействовать, - процедил он, - и ты смеешь сомневаться, что мне не под силу воплотить в жизнь любой из твоих жалких запросов? Ничего ограниченнее я доселе не встречал. 

Этот человек… Это существо, кем бы оно ни было, говорило так убежденно и такой здоровый болт клало на то, что он об этом думает, верит или нет, что Байльшмидт как-то сразу поверил, что вот оно – может. Все может. И сделает. И не потому, что обещало – просто для него это как чихнуть или в носу поковыряться. И это, блин, было страшно до усрачки. И одновременно – щекотало нервишки и распаляло воображение. Да, он чертов адреналиновый наркоман, и это – его билет на экспресс до Эйфориябурга. 

\- Допустим, я соглашусь, - оскалился он, глядя на «англичашку». – И кому надо будет надрать задницу? Я в этом хорош.

\- В эту ночь, раз в сто лет, миры сближаются настолько тесно, что грань между ними становится слишком хрупка, - ответил тот. – Границу легко разрушить, а если это произойдет, наступит Хаос. Гармония мира требует, чтобы сошлись в равновесии две противоположности. Ты всю жизнь уничтожал. Ты должен найти Хранителя – того, кто всю жизнь оберегает ключ к созиданию и бытию. 

\- Попроще можно? – мрачно уточнил Гил.

\- Зима, - объяснил «англичанин», неодобрительно на него покосившись. – Зима – это сон мира, забвение, смерть. Но за ней всегда приходит весна, и поэтому она – ключ ко всему. Хранитель следит за тем, чтобы зима приходила, когда подошел ее срок, и уходила, когда следует, оставляя после себя обновленный мир. Он – твоя противоположность по сути. Но не по форме, потому что вы оба разрушаете. А значит, шанс у вас есть.

\- Уже лучше, - одобрил Байльшмидт, - но все равно ни черта не понятно. 

\- Брагинский, которого тебе заказали, Хранитель, и его нужно спасти, - раздраженно сжав подлокотники, сверкнул глазами «англичанин». – Если не продержитесь до рассвета, всему конец. 

Вот это номер.

\- Спасти? – Гил сжал в кармане жесткую карточку с фотографией. – Его что, не мне одному заказали?

\- Эти люди охотятся за Хранителем уже много веков, - произнес вдруг другой голос, и за креслом «англичанина» из вороха голубоватого сияния шагнул еще один блондин, на этот раз с льдисто-синими глазами. – Они называют себя Орденом и хотят смерти мира. 

\- Нет в мире вещи, стоящей пощады! – пропели со сцены. – Творенье не годится никуда!

«Англичанин», когда второй положил руку ему на плечо, щелкнул пальцами, и вместо дурацких халата и ботинок тело Гилберта вдруг охватила собственная, целехонькая, одежда. На ногах почувствовалась приятная тяжесть любимых сапог. 

\- Ты знаешь, о ком речь, - заметил он. – Времени они не тратили и уничтожали людей, как могли. Твое счастье, что они вычислили Хранителя, но ничего не знали о тебе, иначе не ты бы развлекался у них, а они с тобой.

Байльшмидт вскинул брови. Де Варды?! Да есть ли что вообще нормального в этом мире?.. 

\- Один вопрос, - тряхнув головой, сказал он. – Вам-то это зачем нужно? Вы же типа бессмертные. Вам не насрать ли? 

\- При смешении миров мы потеряем свои силы, - ответил синеглазый. Взгляд у него, в отличие от пронзительного взгляда «англичанина», был невесомый, словно он смотрел куда-то сквозь него.

\- И только? – отчего-то стало смешно. – Да надо быть мощным аки бог, чтобы это было так важно.

Нервы подсдали, Гил все-таки заржал. «Англичанин» посмотрел на него с каменным лицом. Взгляд у него при этом выражал столько презрительной невозмутимости, что Гилберт сразу осекся. 

\- Гармония должна быть восстановлена, - холодно повторил один из богов этого перевернутого мира, и наконец-то перевел свой тяжелый взгляд на сцену.

\- И как можно скорее, - добавил второй. В его глазах сейчас словно заплясали льдистые отблески. – Я вижу, как на Хранителя надвигается опасность. 

\- Значит, пора, - «англичанин» встал.

Гилберт невольно повторил его движение. 

\- Ты че собрался делать? – с опаской спросил Гил, когда он сделал руками какие-то пасы, расчерчивая за своими ладонями светящиеся линии.

\- Дать тебе последний шанс, - впервые выражая яркую эмоцию, широко ухмыльнулся тот, и толкнул зеленую вспышку вперед.

Эта сила толкнула его в грудь, и Гил почувствовал, что начинает проваливаться спиной куда-то. Прежде, чем разверзшаяся мгла поглотила его, он успел услышать женский голос, смеющийся со сцены:  
\- О дорогой мой, погоди, все это лишь еще цветочки! Еще что будет впереди! 

***

Над алтарем черными змеями клубились твари. Они, еще древних ввергавшие в ужас сущности, от них же получившие названия «лемуры» и «ларвы», извивались, раскрывали пасти с острыми зубами, чуя скорую охоту. Пока бесформенные, слабосильные, они вот-вот должны были разлететься черной, охочей до крови стаей. 

Стефан украдкой обвел взглядом фигуры членов Ордена, скрытые под мантиями. Никто из них не видел. Лаура смотрела совершенно спокойно на лемура, покачивающегося перед самым ее носом и скалящегося весьма агрессивно – точнее, смотрела перед собой, лемура совершенно не видя. Йорис, чувствуя энергию сущностей, не мог даже смутно представить, с кем имеет дело, и смотрел выше, чем следует. Остальные и вовсе предпочитали закрыть глаза, боясь потерять концентрацию. Стефан мысленно фыркнул и на полшага сместился вправо, поближе к магистру.

Он в одиночку мог сделать все, что эти люди долго и старательно делали группой. Ему не нужно было концентрироваться – он мог призвать лемуров между делом, не отрываясь от просмотра какого-нибудь старинного черно-белого фильма или обсуждения сделки с партнерами. Их магистр, перед силами которого они преклонялись, был по сравнению с ним не более чем посредственностью – даже в условиях этого мира, где он был буквально связан по рукам и ногам телесной оболочкой. Но он никогда не показывал своих настоящих возможностей – иначе де Вард скорее попытался бы его убить, чем так приблизил бы к себе. 

О, Стефан знал, как все это устроено: все любят власть и не любят, когда их власти что-то угрожает. Поэтому он и не пытался никогда показать, насколько хорош – он стал тем, рядом с кем де Вард был хорош. Несколько странных совпадений, наблюдения, пара экспериментов, извечное стремление людей все для себя объяснять самостоятельно, если ответов найти не удалось – и вот уже магистр убежден, что их магия каким-то образом вступает в резонанс, и не намерен терять усилитель своих способностей. Дальше дело было за малым – поколебаться. Не слишком мало, чтобы согласие не выглядело подозрительным, но и не слишком долго, чтобы не довести де Варда до мысли, что по-хорошему договориться не получится и нужно действовать по-плохому. 

И вот он здесь. В курсе всех дел и секретов. Знает все ходы и лазейки. И – почти завершил дело, ради которого столько лет был скован условиями этого мира и заперт в телесной клетке. Как все-таки жаль, что существа этого мира, не имеющие прямой связи с потусторонним миром, почти неуязвимы для сущностей – все можно было бы сделать куда быстрее и проще… Но что есть, то есть. 

Слова заклинаний, произносимые хором, отзвенели под потолком. Стефан освободил лемуров – конечно, не раньше, чем простер над алтарем руки магистр. Твари, истошно – но для всех, кроме него, неслышно – визжа, разлетелись, черным туманом прорываясь сквозь потолок.

\- Надо поговорить, - тронул его локоть де Вард. 

Стефан, молча кивнув, последовал за ним в кабинет. Должно быть, тот хочет поговорить о Хранителе. Байльшмидт выбыл из игры очень неудачно для Ордена, а ведь на него возлагались такие большие надежды… Стефан задумался, что бы такого предложить де Варду, чтобы дать Хранителю больше времени. В том, что с лемурами он справится, хоть тех и много, он в целом не сомневался. Но беда в том, что Хранителю для этого придется выложиться на полную силу, и против скорой второй атаки он может и не устоять.

\- Проходи, - открыв перед ним дверь, обронил де Вард.

Стефан прошел в кабинет. За спиной громко хлопнула дверь и щелкнул замок. Вздрогнув и обернувшись, он увидел магистра, снимающего мантию.

\- Я рассчитывал на Байльшмидта, - заметил он, небрежно повесив мантию на крючок. – Лучший наемник. Беспринципная скотина, которая уж точно не пожалеет никого. И что в итоге? 

Де Вард подошел к нему вплотную и приподнял голову за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

\- А в итоге, - заметил он, - я вынужден был просматривать записи с камер, а теперь – еще и задать тебе вопрос.

\- Какой? – не моргая, уточнил Стефан.

Де Вард холодно улыбнулся:  
\- Ради чего ты сам же прощебетал мне все уши про Байльшмидта, а потом избавился от него? Скажи мне, пташка. Всегда интересно знать, почему тебя предали. 

***

Гилберт рухнул спиной вперед на землю и, уберегая свою шкуру, перекувыркнулся несколько раз, гася силу удара. Вскакивая с каменной плитки, он вскинул голову и невольно обомлел.

Иван сидел на парковой скамейке, окруженный светом фонарей и бликами декоративных светящихся гирлянд, протянутых меж ветвей деревьев, и глаза у него были просто нереальные. Когда он вообще начал обращать такое внимание на это?..

\- Ты! – он вскочил на ноги. 

Брагинский приоткрыл губы, но ничего не произнес, все так же глядя на него. Больше никого рядом не было.

\- Ты пойдешь со мной! – объявил он Хранителю, и чуть скривился – плечо все-таки крепко шибануло, будет здоровый синяк. 

\- Я с тобой однажды уже пошел, - вдруг с улыбкой заметил Брагинский, отмерев, - и теперь каждую жизнь терплю твою наглую морду. 

\- Что? – растерялся Байльшмидт. Он ожидал, что сейчас писателю придется все разжевывать, объяснять, кто он такой и что происходит… Что с того, что он какой-то там хранитель, о де Вардах он не знает, иначе не ехал бы к ним в руки. 

Улыбка Ивана померкла.

\- Ты не вспомнил на этот раз, - констатировал он печально. 

\- Чего?..

\- Хранитель никогда не перерождается один, - мутно пояснил Брагинский, - у него всегда есть… Хранитель.

\- Ч-че?..

Задав третий подряд вопрос, Гил почувствовал себя каким-то умственно отсталым. Хотя, если послушать, что Брагинский несет, то еще вопрос, у кого тут что не в порядке.

\- Даже 1713 не помнишь? – спросил Иван огорченно. 

Байльшмидту очень хотелось тряхнуть русского как следует и втолковать, что ему 33, а не 303 года, но в отдалении раздались вопли, напоминающие одновременно и визг колодок, и рев сирены.

\- Твою ж! – вспомнив о неведомой угрозе, выругался Гил и, схватив Брагинского за руку, припустил прочь из парка. 

\- Ты чего? – воскликнул Иван, к счастью, упираться не пытаясь.

\- Ты что, не слышишь?! – рявкнул Гилберт отрывисто на бегу.

\- Не-ет! – протяжно крикнул Брагинский, оглядевшись на бегу и, видимо, не только не услышав, но и не увидев ничего странного. 

Отлично, подумал Гил. Один не помнит, другой не слышит. Зашибись дуэт. 

Шум позади нарастал. Суматошно оглянувшись на повороте, когда они выскочили на тротуар, Гил увидел едва различимую на фоне ночного неба черную тварь, похожую на нарисованную душевнобольным птицу с элементами крокодила. Она пронеслась над кронами деревьев в парке, и те зашуршали от порыва ветра.

\- Тебя хотят убить! – выкрикнул он, судорожно соображая, куда бы податься от этой гадины.

\- Нас! – откликнулся Иван, несмотря на плохо скрадываемую даже пальто худобу уверенно поспевая за ним. – Я знаю.

Что ж, это имело смысл. Вряд ли тварь Брагинского сожрет, а его не тронет. 

\- Раз знаешь! – Гилберт, едва не сбив с ног прохожего, перелетел через дорогу, утянул Ивана в темный переулок и закончил, хватанув ртом воздуха: - Там огромный птеродактиль. 

Со стороны парка раздался истошный крик, и ему вторил рев с совершенно другой стороны. Гилберт обреченно чертыхнулся.

\- Несколько птеродактилей, - поправился он. – И я не сошел с ума. Надо спрятаться. 

\- Я знаю, что ты не сошел с ума, - мягко улыбнулся Иван. – Но я чувствую только этот мир. 

Так, Брагинский все-таки в курсе. Уже лучше.

\- Слушай сюда, - голос после быстрого бега сел и немного хрипел. Надо все-таки меньше курить. – Я нихрена не знаю, что к чему, но: нам надо дожить до рассвета. Это около…

\- Шести часов, - подсказал Иван. 

\- И как-то заныкаться от этих тварюг, - заключил Байльшмидт. 

\- Зачем прятаться? – хлопнул глазами Брагинский, и в глазах его заискрились снежинками сиреневые огоньки. – Просто помоги мне их увидеть. 

\- Как?! – Гил невольно втянул голову в плечи, когда дом, у которого они стояли, буквально содрогнулся от близкого крика твари.

\- Старым проверенным способом, - откликнулся Иван, шагнул ближе, наклонился и…

…Гил никогда не думал, что от поцелуя в душе могут звенеть колокольчики. 

Динь-дилинь! 

Серебристый звон возле уха, и Иван недовольно морщится и тянет капризно, что полежит еще немного и встанет, а он убирает колокольчик за спину. Они вернулись вчера с бала поздно, но ему не спится.

Дзинь!

Монета ударяется о монету, его счастливый талисман. И конский галоп, и ветер в волосах, и где-то там, за горизонтом, провожает зиму вернувшийся в свою Московию посол с глазами цвета сирени.

Динь-динь!

Бубенчик на шее у кота звенит, когда вернувшийся с собрания в Союзе писателей Иван, наклонившись, поднимает его и обнимает, почесывая за ушком. Гилберт почти ревнует.

Д-дин!

\- Я тебя найду, - обещает он Ивану, ощущая, как его время истекает. - Ты только дождись.   
\- Куда ж я денусь с подводной лодки, - улыбается Иван, но в глазах его боль.   
Он закрывает глаза, а в следующее мгновение видит Ивана и самого себя снова сквозь матовую пелену. Из разжавшейся ладони выскальзывает старинный орден, ударяется о пол и падает с тихим звяком. 

Тишина.

Тьма.

Забвение.

\- Ван-ня… - на середине слова дыхание все-таки сорвало от изумления, и Гил сглотнул, пытаясь справиться со вставшим поперек горла, до рези в глазах и носу, комом. 

Иван, успевший шагнуть к выходу из переулка, обернулся.

\- Ты просил, я дождался, - улыбнулся он. Поднял голову и тихо присвистнул: - Вот это птичка… 

***

Теодор де Вард щелкнул зажигалкой и прикурил. Глядя из окна поверх городских огней, он сделал первую затяжку, отнес зажатую меж пальцев сигарету чуть в сторону и шумно выдохнул дым.

\- А ведь мы, - заметил он, - могли столько всего сделать вместе.

Поникший на стуле Стефан с трудом заставил себя приподнять голову и посмотреть на магистра. У того на манжете рубашки, на той руке, которой он держал сигарету, было несколько пятен крови. У Стефана саднила разбитая губа. 

Де Вард снова затянулся и продолжил:  
\- Они ведь ложились к твоим рукам, как котята – все эти сущности… И ты даже не можешь мне сказать, на что все это променял. 

Стефан дернул несколько раз плечами в беззвучном смешке. Рассказывать о своих мотивах? Он никому ничего не обязан. 

Де Вард, не видя за нависшей на глаза челкой насмешки в его взгляде, истолковал это движение по-своему.

\- Ну, не надо так переживать, - снисходительно хмыкнул он, подходя к столу и наливая себе коньяка из графина толстого хрусталя. – Не все потеряно, птичка моя. Мы все еще можем продолжить наше… плодотворное сотрудничество. Уже на несколько иных условиях, конечно. И хорошим началом будет прочирикать мне, кто оказался настолько влиятелен или убедителен, что убедил тебя до такого дойти. 

Стефан молчал. Плеск коньяка прозвучал музыкой. 

\- Что, нужно время, чтобы собраться с мыслями? – уточнил магистр. – Хорошо. Я подожду. – Он сделал глоток коньяка и добавил: - Но не слишком долго. 

\- Долго… - выдохнул Стефан, - и не понадобится. 

\- Славно, - одобрил де Вард и выпил еще. 

Стефан мысленно сосчитал до семи. Магистр кашлянул, прочищая горло. 

Стефан добавил еще пять. Де Вард приглушенно хмыкнул, снова прочистил горло, попытался поставить стакан на стол, но не удержал его в пальцах. Толстое стекло разбилось на несколько крупных осколков, но захрипевший магистр на них даже не взглянул: хватаясь за горло, он упал на колени, а потом свалился почти к самым ногам помощника.

…Когда спазмическая боль перестала рвать горло и колоть нутро, Теодор де Вард ощутил странную легкость и словно бы… бесплотность? Подскочив, он сел и вдруг понял, что сделал это не весь - тело по-прежнему лежало на полу. 

Вскинув взгляд на помощника, он обомлел. Стефан, совершенно невредимый, с развевающимися, словно под водой, волосами, посмотрел на него рубиново-алыми глазами с хищной прорезью вертикальных зрачков. Черные, похожие на змей с маленькими перепончатыми крыльями существа плотной волной хлынули к нему и подобострастно застыли рядом кошмарной, кишащей и шипящей мантией. 

Стефан улыбнулся ему и щелкнул пальцами, склонив голову набок:  
\- Чик-чирик.

Змееподобные твари одной, полной оскаленных острых зубов волной нахлынули на магистра. Он уже не увидел, как с пальцев того, кого он считал своим подчиненным, сорвалось несколько огненных капель. Упав на ковер, они стремительно разрослись, охватывая пламенем все помещения клуба, отведенные под нужды Ордена. 

***

Гилберт успел поймать Ивана за руку, когда тот, обдав ледяной волной очередную тварь, оступился на крыше, куда их загнал кто-то из ползучих сородичей разорванного морозным ударом лемура. Справлялся Брагинский с ними хорошо, но уж больно много их было – приходилось, когда совсем задавят, бежать и искать передышки. 

\- Больше не слышно… - заметил Иван.

\- Ага, - отозвался Байльшмидт.

Иван, тяжело дыша, опустился на крышу возле слухового окна. 

\- Последний был что ли?.. – с надеждой спросил он.

\- Похоже, - хмыкнул Гил и плюхнулся рядом. 

Скакать по Амстердаму всю ночь было тем еще занятием. Сидеть на холодном тоже – Иван поменял позу, садясь на корточки. Гил подогнул под себя одну ногу. 

\- Светает, - заметил Иван, глядя на розовеющее небо. 

\- Светает, - согласился Гилберт.

На горизонте протянулась тонкая полоска золота. Внезапно вспомнилось обещание одного из хозяев того мира дать ему все, что он захочет. Но – Гил глянул на Ивана – что-то он не мог вспомнить ничего из многочисленных «хочу», что у него были изначально. 

\- Красиво, - выдохнул Брагинский, не сводя взгляда с неба. Вид у него был донельзя вдохновенный. Намного лучше, чем на фотографии. 

Гилберт задумчиво смерил восходящее солнце взглядом.

«Эй, - мысленно позвал он бровастого божка, - я хочу больше не забывать его». 

\- Слушай, - произнес он вслух, - а что все-таки было в 1713-м?..


End file.
